Paper Heart
by kissinginparis
Summary: Massie Block is dead, at 87 years old and with a weak heart like hers, it was expected. But wasn't expected was what her granddaughter finds while cleaning her room. Chloe not only finds herself wrapped in her grandma's love story, but also in her own.
1. prologue

Twenty three year old Chloe Block let tear after tear cascade down her cheeks, she couldn't believe that this day had come. It was the day of her grandmother's funeral, and honestly, she had found it to be one of the worst possible days of her life. She looked away as the coffin slid easily into the ground, it was a beautiful coffin, she had to admit, it was shining in the sunny afternoon. Her grandmother would have loved the funeral, it was full of people and beautiful, like it came straight out of a fairytale, except that the castle was a casket.

"Come," Audrey Block said, guiding her crying daughter away from the box that her mother was forever left to rest in. Chloe nodded and cried into her sobbing mother's shoulder. This day could not have been worse.

* * *

**Three Months Later:**

"Chlo," Audrey Block started as they shared a quite and uneventful brunch.

"Yes?" Chloe asked, as she flipped through wedding magazines, she was still finding it hard to find a good wedding dress.

"Bronka isn't here today," Chloe raised a chestnut brown, perfectly arched brow at her mother's obvious statement. Bronka was the family's Polish housekeeper who was off visiting her family in Brooklyn. Chloe's amber eyes looked up to meet with her mother's stormy, sea green ones.

"So...?" Chloe continued, reaching for the glass jug of milk.

"So, I was hoping that instead of her, you could maybe clean up your grandmother's room?" Audrey asked.

"Hmm?" Chloe questioned, not quite hearing her mother's question. Chloe flipped to page after page, she wanted her wedding to be perfect, not like her grandmother's marriage that ended in divorce or like her mother's marriage that ended in divorce as well.

"I said, would you like to clean up your grandmother's room. It's been four months since the death and three since the funeral, I think it's time we get some well needed closure on the subject, especially with your wedding coming up in a few months. Are you sure you still don't want to postpone it?"

"Yes, I'm sure I don't want to postpone it. And grammy only lived here for a year, what did she keep in there that needs to be cleaned?" Chloe had promised her grandmother in the hospital that she would not move the date of her wedding, and Chloe would do just that. Also she secretly didn't want to clean up her grandmother's room, she just wanted everything to stay put.

"Fine, and she kept quite a lot of things in there, so are you planning on cleaning up or not?" Audrey cut straight to the point.

"I'm going." Chloe picked up hers and her mother's half eaten plates and dropped them in the sink.

She looked at her expensive, D&G watch and decided that she had at least 4 hours until her best friend, Kira Hotz, would come to get her to go look for dresses at Vera Wang. Like a soldier readying themself for war, Chloe walked towards one of two of the spiraling staircases in the Block's Upper East Side penthouse, looking up at her doomed destination. She sighed and stepped onto the first, marble step and clutched the iron barrier, slowly making her way up to the fourth room on her left.

* * *

_Okay, I know I shouldn't be writing any stories, but honestly, this one needed to be written. It was inspired by so many different things like this one old movie which name slips my mind, Titanic, Letters to Juliet and the Notebook. Obviously you can see where this is going, also a lot of it is from Ordinary Heroes, which is a great, yet very, very long novel, minus the war and the gross stuff (: Anyways REVIEW ! &sorry I made Massie die, it needed to be done in order for this to work (:_

_-Alyssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. [:_


	2. ohmygosh

Chloe sighed as she marched up one of the staircases in her penthouse. She dreaded walking down the hall to the fourth door of her upstairs, but she had to, it was either her or their live in housekeeper. When she got to the dreadful door, she grasped the golden handle and pushed the full, tall oak door open. She took in the smell of ylang-ylang and jasmine, it was the scent of her grandmother's favorite perfume. She smiled sadly and walked gracefully over to the bed that was once Massie's; she had to start cleaning and that would be the best place to start.

She carefully pulled open one of the oak drawers, her amber eyes colliding with tons of professionally ironed and pressed clothes. Chloe sighed, she shouldn't have had to be the one to remove her grandmother's things, but her mother had insisted they clean up and donate everything to charity. Chloe pulled out the top piece of cloth, it was a lavender sweater, Massie's favorite. Chloe set it down, giving up her cleaning spree of the bed, and instead moving towards the matching oak desk.

After collapsing into the plush chair that sat in front of the polished desk, Chloe tugged at one of the drawers, but it wouldn't budge. She tried the next and the next and then she tried the opposite side, none of them even shook. She let out a sharp breath and checked the time, only ten minutes had gone by. Chloe looked down at the drawers and noticed that there were keyholes that were made to hide against the color of the desk, she searched around for keys but nothing caught her eye. Finally, she looked on the wall and almost slapped herself, there, as plain as day, was a set of vintage designed keys. Chloe's manicured fingers clasped them and then she took them out and tried all the keys, opening each and every drawer. She lifted a perfectly waxed brow when she noticed that there was an extra key, which was large and brass, Chloe just set it aside and began cleaning the first drawer.

Two hours later Chloe's phone rang, she heard the ringtone and immediately clicked answer on her paper thin iPhone.

"Chlo?" Kira Hotz said.

"Kira! Ohmygawsh, you will nawt believe what I'm doing! I have to _clean._" Kira gasped on the other end of the line.

"Awh honey! Why? That's such a cruel and unusual punishment!" Chloe smiled at her friend's overreaction.

Kira and Chloe had been best friends since they were born, like their mother's before them and their grandmother's before that. Another thing they had in common was that their mothers had left their fathers when they were toddlers. Both girls had kept their mother's maiden names since they weren't too fond of their fathers.

"I know! I can't wait for our shopping spree, just save me!" Chloe whined, collapsing back onto her grandmother's bed, almost expecting her grandmother to clear her throat and narrow her eyes at her granddaughter's un-classiness by sprawling her body all over the bed.

"I'll be there in two hours, don't worry! But the traffic is pretty bad-GET THE EFF OUT OF MY WAY-so I might be late." Kira responded while obviously in another one of her infamous driving rampages.

"Alright, toodles!" Chloe coo-ed.

"Ciao-DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO BREAK?"Chloe clicked end on her phone, laughing to herself.

She looked around and her eyes fell on the door to her grandmother's closet. She groaned and walked towards it. She walked in and looked around, turning the light switch on, the closet was the size of a large bedroom and the clothes in it were magnificent. Chloe looked around in awe at her grandma's impeccable taste. She smiled when she saw a large box on a high shelf that said DONATE on it. Chloe headed straight to it and reached up for it. Her petite frame was not helping her get the box so she leaped up, thanking god that her mother had sent her to dance lessons, she grabbed the box and pulled at it, which only caused the whole thing to topple right on her. Chloe began to cuss in French, her words articulate and perfectly pronounced. She pulled a gown off her head and looked up to see the top of another door behind the tall shelf that had been hidden behind the donation box.

"What the hell." Cautiously, Chloe walked towards the door and pushed, with all her might, against the tall shelves that stood in front of it. The stupid thing barely budged until Chloe pushed so hard that she stumbled, sending the shelf straight down to the wooden floor.

"CHLOE!" Chloe winced at her mother's booming voice that could be heard from an intercom on the wall.

Chloe turned back to the newfound door and smiled deviously at her accomplishment. Slowly, and carefully she reached out towards the door, the twenty three year feeling like a two year old stealing from a cookie jar. She took in a deep, deep, shuddering breath and closed her big doe eyes, her pale piano fingers wrapping around the door handle. She grasped it and turned it in slow motion and then

...

Nothing.

She huffed and pulled at the door handle. When that didn't work, she stuck her foot out against the wall and used it to help her pull, to no avail, instead she fell for the third time in the twenty minutes that had passed. Chloe looked up to the door that had caused her so much trouble and noticed the huge large keyhole that she had to have been an idiot to miss. Rolling her eyes at herself she walked back towards the keys she had left back in the main room and picked them up and then walked to the closet within the closet, eyes closed, breath in. She stuck the key in deep and turned, the lock turned with ease and the door creaked open. Chloe found her eyes feasting on tons of scrapbooks, pictures, sketches for clothing designs for Block, her grandmother's fashion label; rough drafts for the book her grandmother had released only a month before her death and a large, wooden, intricately carved box which was one of the first things to catch Chloe's amber eyes.

* * *

_the title is dedicated to the song OMG by Usher ft. Will I Am_

_can you say uneventful ? I CAN. (: Sorry about this chapter, i think the descriptions are like overdosed, but i had no idea how to make her find the box. anyways, the next chapter will be MUCH more eventful. review & give me feedbaaaack._

_-Alyssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.[:_

_[[PS. im going to try and update suuuper soon but im moving to NY so i'll try and make a chapter in the next few weeks and then update again when i move.]]_


	3. almostlover

Chloe's amber eyes locked with the wooden box, she badly wanted to open it, but she was 23 years old, and snooping was beyond her age. She bit her pink lips, tasting the aftermath of worn out lipgloss. Chloe looked around, it was instinct, and she reached forward, her hands encasing the beautiful box, wondering what on earth was so important that it needed to be hidden.

She pulled the box out and walked out of the wreck she had caused in the closet, shutting the door carefully behind her. Chloe sat down on the bed, legs hanging off the side as she slowly opened the box. Her eyes met with a ton of pressed and worn envelopes and picture packages, that had Chanel No. 19 wafting off the them,_ scented, of course. _Chloe reached for the pictures first, her fingers carefully pulled out a package of pictures, spilling the contents into her other hand. She flipped through the pictures in her hand, pushing a silky lock of chestnut hair behind her ear as she examined them, now utterly confused.

Chloe was looking down at a picture of a chestnut haired girl (like herself) with a boy, they looked like they were in middle school and the snow behind them keyed her in on it being winter. She tilted her head, trying to figure out who the picture was of, but she shook her shiny haired head and moved the picture over to the next one. The picture was of the same girl but now she seemed ten years older and standing at the alter with the same boy, or at least thats what it seemed like. Chloe put the picture at the back of the pile and looked at the next one, maybe she could get a clue on who they were. The next picture made her perfectly sculpted jaw drop, in horror.

"Hell no..."

The picture in Chloe's hand was a close-up of the couple at their wedding, the man taking the veil off of the woman's head, and the woman looked very familiar, in fact, she was Chloe's grandmother. The man was _extremely_ handsome and tall compared to her deceased grandmother's petite frame.

Chloe hurriedly reached for the letters, the curiosity inside of her bubbling up. She yanked up a faded pink envelope that looked like it was years old. There was faded ink writing on it, written in curvy, dark purple ink, the cursive was perfect, meaning it was definitely Massie Block's. The address: 671 Rockingham Drive, Bel Air California 90210, was all that was on it, no name. Chloe yanked the letter inside, out, and frowned, it had no name on it there either, there was absolutely nothing but the body of the letter and the closing. She read the paper hungrily, hoping to figure something out.

_Hello,_

_It's been ages, hasn't it? Well of course it has, what else would you call four years? I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you, you're probably thinking 'why doesn't she just call' but you know me, I think, and you know that I enjoy the antics of romance movies. Anyways, I miss you. I can't see why we've chosen such a stupid path, I'm too young for regrets. This divorce is stupid and useless, it can't erase years of history and it can't erase what we had. I don't expect you to respond, let alone come running back to me. We all know you're too stubborn for that, then again so am I. I just think it's ridiculous that we're throwing everything away because of a few stupid arguments, you have to come back. As much as we both hate to admit it, we need each other._

_Forever Yours,_

_Massie Jillian Block_

_PS, I love you._

Chloe frowned, _divorce? _She tapped a manicured finger to her lip, maybe it was sent to her grandfather. She scanned the letter again, her grandmother must have never sent it. Chloe peered down at the wooden box and then checked the time, she had two hours left until she had to leave. She picked up another letter the letters were in a pink, white, pink, white order. Chloe skipped to the next pink letter.

_Another year without you and I'm starting to think that maybe this is for the better. I never got the chance to respond to your letter, and at first I was just waiting for you to come back, but you never did. You should have known me better than to think I would have made the first move, if you really wanted me back you would have come here. I waited for months on end for you and then I finally got over it. I think its time we should move on. I ran into the sweetest guy and as much as it hurts to say this, in the duration of five long years, I'm starting to think I'm ready to give dating a chance again. I'm only twenty eight and I can't live to become the crazy old cat lady that hands out sugar free lollipops on Halloween, you know how much I'd hate that, besides cats have never been my thing. I think-no, I know that you should move on too. The man I've met, you might already know from the tabloids, is none other than Landon Crane; my old beau and the now leading business owner. I know you said you've never liked him. You've always called him a priss, because he plays lacrosse (not a real sport in your eyes), but he's sweet and truly kind. If you were to have met him again I'm sure you'd like him, then again...maybe not. I'll always love you and I pray that you'll always love me too, but it was never really meant to be; never really set in stone. _

_Love, Always,_

_Massie Block. _

Chloe stared sadly at the paper, but then she realized something and she looked back at the paper, ignoring the tear-marks that were obviously her grandmother's. Chloe eyed the name Landon Crane, that was her grandfather's name, this was definitely not for her grandfather, it was to someone else. Chloe blanked out for a second, her grandmother had never sent these letters, but why? Chloe then noticed something else she had missed, in Massie's letter it said 'I never got the chance to respond to your letter.' Chloe looked back down at the box, and for the first time it occurred to her that the white letters were not from her grandmother. The writing was slanted and written in a hard to come across, masculine, legible font, as if whoever wrote it had tons of experience with writing papers, almost as if it were apart of their job.

**Massie,**

**I'm assuming you're still angry. Five years with no contact and it's still driving me crazy. I had Cam and Claire over and we were remembering all those good times and I can't help but miss you. How did we get here? I'm 28 years old and a complete wreck. You're a stubborn ass, and so am I, but I'm writing to you now because I know you're such a sap for those stupid chick flicks. Then again I could call, but I won't, just for you. You know Mass, we're too young to reminisce. I ruined everything and for the first time in my useless life, I'm sorry. I miss you Massie, I miss you like hell, I don't even know how that phrase makes sense, but it does, I need you Massie, and you may not want to admit it but you need me too, we need each other. I love you Massie Jillian Block and I can't stand another year without you, please write back.**

**PS, I love you.**

Chloe felt her eyes prick, was she crying? Uh, hell no, Chloe Block didn't cry, but this was just saddening. Before the PS there was a name, but it had been massacred by someone's purple pen, which made Chloe smile at the obvious work of her passed grandma. She looked to the first letter she had found and compared them, there were so many similarities it was insane. Whoever this was was too much like her grandmother. Chloe's phone buzzed in her pocket and she nearly dropped the box in her lap. She slipped it out.

"Kiki?" Chloe asked into her phone, not having enough time to check the caller ID.

"No babe, its Alvin, you're fiancé, ring a bell?"

"Oh! Sorry, Kira was supposed to pick me up to go shopping for my wedding dress." Chloe gushed into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't forget my charity ball this Saturday." He responded into the phone.

"Saturday? I don't think I can make it, there's a photoshoot that weekend and I need to oversee it if I'm taking over the company."

"Just reschedule, I really can't go alone. Do you want me to look stupid in front of the paparazzi?" He asked. Chloe nearly rolled her eyes, sometimes Alvin thought the world revolved around him.

"Take Kira." Chloe said in a nonsense tone. The thing about her and Alvin was that they were both dead-set on getting things their way and their jobs were their life, well the last part was mainly Alvin.

"Kira Hotz? Are you crazy Chlo? She's a freak, the paparazzi will eat me alive! Especially since you and I are engaged!"

"Kira Hotz is a big name, she's a model for Ralph Lauren and she's an actress." Chloe clarified, besties before testies, even if he was her fiancé.

"But she's with a new guy every week, do you really want my name to be ruined, or should I say, your soon-to-be name?" Alvin asked, in his busness-like manner.

"Alv-" Chloe heard the elevator door open and her mom greet someone. "I'll call you back sweety, I have to go."

"Alright, love you." Alvin responded, most likely annoyed.

"Love you too." Chloe said and then hung up and went downstairs. Chloe walked into the sitting room where Kira and her mother were having a _deep_, _serious_ conversation...about Fashion Night.

"Chlo!" Kira said setting down the imported China cup in her thin hand and got up to hug Chloe.

"Are you ready for a Kun Fest?" Kira asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Kun?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh duh, Kira Fun!" Kira exclaimed, throwing her bangle-clad hands up.

"Are you on something?" Chloe whispered, Kira rolled her eyes.

"I am ah-bove the influence, doll." Kira said and Chloe's mom stopped mid-sip looking confused. "But I may be a little tipsy." Kira responded from the corner of her mouth. Chloe laughed and then looked over at her mom.

"We're leaving now." Chloe said and Audrey nodded.

"I noticed." Audrey said. Chloe made a face to Kira and they both giggled as they walked towards the elevator. "Oh Chloe! Do you mind if I go and take a look at what you've done in you're grandma's room?" Chloe stopped dead in her tracks, remembering the mess she made and even worse than that, she remembered the letters and photos she had left scattered all over her grandmother's bed.

"NO! I mean uhm, take a look later, as in tomorrow, Ma," Chloe said shutting the elevator and letting out a breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Kira asked, tilting her head back and drinking some soda she had in her purse.

"Ewh, Kir-ah, soda is so bad for you!" Chloe said, changing the subject.

"First awf, it's diet, and secondly, how do you know its soda?" Kira laughed and Chloe opened her mouth in shock.

"You wouldn't." Chloe said seriously.

"You know I _would._" Kira replied, her bright blue, gold flaked eyes twinkling with mischief like they usually did, something she inherited from both her grandmother and grandfather.

* * *

Two hours later, Chloe and Kira were collapsed on a bench at Central Park with Starbucks caramel fraps in each of their right hands. After two hours of walking up and down Fifth Ave. they were tired and completely annoyed with sales clerks.

"This is ridiculous." Kira spoke, exasperated.

"You state the obvious." Chloe replied, that morning's events completely forgotten.

"I'm sorry Ms. _Alpha._" Kira said, smirking.

"Uch, that's old and you are so ah-nnoying sometimes, K." Chloe took a long sip of her cold drink, thinking about where the hell she could get a wedding dress.

The people walking around in Central Park stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the two famous beauties, a few paparazzi stopped by and flashed pictures of them, but to them it was everyday life. Kira rolled her gold flaked eyes and looked over at Chloe.

"I say we try Vera Wang again." Kira shrugged her feminine shoulders and checked out a passing jogger. "He is mighty fine." Kira muttered and Chloe sighed.

"Alright lets go, and leave the poor boy ah-lone." Chloe got up and dragged Kira, who was meowing. They called a cab, since Kira had parked her roaring, red, Ferrari in Chloe's building's parking garage, and got dropped off right in front of Vera Wang. When they got inside Kira pinched her nose.

"It must be time for second shift; this place stuh-inks of old women perfume."

"Hello ladies, is there something I can help you with?" A woman strolling around the store asked.

"Nose job!" Kira coughed and Chloe elbowed her in her toned stomach even though she was a little more than amused.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Block, but you probably already knew that. I was here earlier looking for my wedding dress, but the saleswoman wasn't very good." Chloe said, sweeting up the woman.

"I was her." The saleswoman said.

"Ouch." Kira commented, looking away trying to hide her smile.

"Oh, well I think you'll be needing to, uh, brush up on your, _skills._" Chloe gave the woman elevator eyes, wondering what on earth an old creepy woman like her was doing working at Vera Wang.

"Excuse me young lady bu-"

"No need for butts, just show us your latest dress and not something off your sale rack." Kira clipped.

"Alright." The sales woman sighed and headed to the back of the room, Chloe and Kira followed. Chloe's heeled sandals and Kira's leather heeled boots were muted by the red velvet carpet. "Here." The lady looked away pointedly as she held out the dress. Both girls put a manicured finger to their chins.

"Nah," Kira looked at Chloe and they simultaneously shook their heads no. "Next!" The lady exhaled sharply and hung the dress back on the rack that lined the wall.

"This just came in." She looked away again and Kira and Chloe examined it, looking it up and down.

"Perfect!" They chimed while the woman rolled her eyes.

"And this is for _your _wedding?" She asked.

"Duh." Kira said while Chloe scoffed in offense.

"Are you sure you're not the flower girl?"

"You're lucky I'm desperate." Chloe hissed and grabbed the dress, taking it into the dressing room.

"I'm assuming that was a hidden threat?" The clerk asked to no one in particular.

"You better hope it was hidden." Kira said following Chloe.

* * *

_The title is dedicated to Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy._

_Okay, so this was more of a filler chapter...kinda odd. OH ! I forgot that I introduced the letters, ahahaha which is like the main point of the story. So I'm thinking I'm going to put in like four letters per chapter, so the story moves along faster (: I have like everything in mind and I cannot wait to write it ! Also I haven't said who the guy is, but I think I made it a tad obvious, well at least to me it is. But if you want it to be a certain coupling tell me in a review ! But no, it cannot be Josh or Landon because Josh is married to Alicia in this and Landon like I stated, is Chloe's grandpa meaning he's Massie's second husband. So with that said, REVIEW ! (=_

_-LaughyyTaffy. (Alyssaaaaaaaa.)[:_

_PS ! What's your first impression of Alvin ? (; _

_PPS, So in the first letter Massie sends she's 28 meaning they got married at 23, the guy's letter was sent the same year and then her second letter was sent the year after. I know its kinda confusing because both her letters are one after another and then his, but in the next chapters the timeline will be clearer [=_


End file.
